


Penelope's Catnip

by orphan_account



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Restraining order, Stabbing, Stalking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Pussycat has had enough of Pepe's constant pursuits so she filed a restraining order against the French skunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope's Catnip

**Penelope's Catnip**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

Looney Tunes

**Chapter 1**

**Penelope Pussycat quickly entered the Ladies Room in the hopes of eluding her annoying pursuer, Pepe le Pew.**

**Penelope's heart was pounding as she leaned against the door.**


End file.
